Refit
A refit (sometimes known as a retrofit) is a process whereby a ship, space station, starship or other vessel has new fittings and technologies installed, replacing outdated equipment. Ship and starship refits usually take place in a drydock. Some refits could create a subclass or new class of starship. Examples of this include refits to the starships and , creating the and starship classes respectively. (''Jackill's Starfleet Reference Manual: Ships of the Fleet'', vol. 1, 2006 edition) 23rd century refits The completed a refit in 2249 and again in 2267. (Star Trek: Avenger: "Back in the Saddle Again") The had a refit in 2255. One of the systems taken off-line during the refit was the chemically-propelled military-grade bulkheads. In her career, she also went through seven nacelle replacements. (Tamerlane) Sometime after being attacked by the Dikironium cloud creature in 2257, the was refit. (Starship Farragut) In 2263, the Federation Diplomatic Service refit the to better serve in first contact missions. ( ) In an alternate 2263, James T. Kirk oversaw the refit. ( : "In Harm's Way") The was refit made it the lead ship and prototype for a range of dreadnought class starships. (''Jackill's Starfleet Reference Manual: Ships of the Fleet'', vol. 1, 2006 revision) In the second half of the 23rd century, some existing Starfleet starship classes underwent large refits in hull and other designs, including the Constitution- and es. ( : Tamerlane) The started this refit in 2270 and completed it in 2271. ( ) Some starships also underwent extensive refits and redesigns, with the being a prime example of the new, redesigned look, launched in 2293. ( ) The started an extensive refit to the Constitution-class in 2271: a process completed in 2274. ( ) In 2272, the finished her last refit. (Star Trek: Avenger: "What Price Knowledge?") The underwent several refits in the 2270s, 2280s and 2294, including one changing it from a frigate to an heavy frigate. (Star Trek: Avenger) The completed a refit in 2278. (Ships of the Fleet) The starships started undergoing refits in 2278 as well, with the light cruiser variants starting in this year, and the escort cruiser variants starting in 2281. They underwent a further upgrade to resemble the in 2285. (Star Fleet Battles; Starbase23.net) Refit work on the started in 2280 and finished a year later. (Star Trek: Avenger) In 2282, the completed a refit. ( ) Late 2289 saw the undergo a brief refit. (Dockyard Review) In 2292, the began refit at the Ohio Orbital Shipyards, with the process completed in 2293. (Star Trek: Avenger: "Within the Belt") The was undergoing a refit at Starbase 24 when a saboteur attempted to kill everyone onboard with a virus in 2295 and 2296. (Tales of the Seventh Fleet: "Upgrade") Also in 2295, the stopped at Starbase 38 for ten days for an equipment refit. (Star Trek: Avenger: "Be Not As An Island") 24th century refits In 2335, the was refit. (Ambassador Class Starship: Upgrade of 2335: NCC-41056 USS ''Churchill — General Plans, Interior'') Sometime after 2341, the underwent a refit to become a hospital ship. She completed another refit in 2376, slightly too late to join the Dominion War. (Star Trek: Gibraltar) Krystine Leone joined the crew after that ship's refit layover at Earth Station McKinley around 2349 or 2350. (Star Trek: The Quarterdeck Breed) In 2354, the underwent a Service Life Extension Program (SLEP) refit. (USS Navajo (RPG)) The started her shakedown cruise in 2364 after an extensive refit. The completed a minor refit in mid-2367 at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. The also underwent a refit after a disastrous battle with a Ferengi marauder. (Star Trek: Paragon) The Starfleet Corps of Engineers refit the at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards between 2369 and 2372. The completes her refit a few months prior to the Cantabrian. Sometime prior 2370, the underwent a refit. (Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Beginning of Infinity) Seventeen starships were refit and reentered service in the 2370s. One of these ships was the . (Trekmania) Also in the early 2370s, Starfleet Command ordered starships to be refit so they were more suited to orbital support and core system defense duties. They became part of the fleet as a result. ( ) Puto assisted with the refit of Deep Space 9's weapons platforms and completed the task in 2371. (Star Trek: Unity (fan film series)) The underwent a refit in the same year. (Star Trek: Pendragon; Star Trek: Sutherland) The needed a refit at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards after a spatial anomaly caused heavy damage. (The Star Eagle Adventures) The also had a refit at Utopia Planitia in the same year. ( ) In an alternate reality, the was refit to a three nacelle version sometime between 2371 and 2395. ( ) Admiral Daniel took a more active role in commanding the after it completed its refit in 2372. ( : "Betrayal and Honour") The returned to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards for a refit after a complete systems failure in 2373. (Star Trek: The Adventures of Argus: "Messages From Home") Later in the same year, after participating in the Battle of Sector 001, the at Earth Station McKinley. (Star Trek: Paragon: "Conspiracy") From 2374 to 2377, the , badly damaged in Operation Return, underwent a refit at the Antares Shipyards. (Star Trek: Sarek) The joined the Starfleet Second Fleet after its refit was completed in the same year. (Starfleet International) In the Pendragon timeline, the spent early 2374 in drydock for a refit. ( ) The spent three months in drydock undergoing an extensive refit in 2375, as did the . ( : "Only the Young") The also was refit in the same year at Starbase 414. (Star Trek: Chimera) Many starships were decommissioned and refit after the Dominion War's end. (Star Trek: War Aftermath: "The True Way") Some ships, like the , faced a long and extensive refit after the war. (Star Trek: Independence) In 2377, the Scorpion underwent a refit. ( : "Secret Shuttles, Part II") The also was refit at Starbase 42. ( : "Escape") The had its systems refit, including being outfitted with a transwarp drive, but immediately after launch, a breach in systems protocol saw the Shiloh destroyed. (Star Trek: Black Hawk: "Breech!") The had several battle enhancements made as a part of a refit in the same year. (Star Trek: Dragon: "Journey of Hope") In the same year in the Pendragon timeline, Elizabeth Shelby oversaw the to the . ( : "Restoration") Also on the Pendragon timeline, the underwent several refits in her lifetime, including one in 2379 at Starbase 375 and a six month refit at Utopia Planitia in 2385. ( ) In 2379, the had a refit that included fitting fighter facilities for its attack fighter wing. (Star Trek: New Order) The completed a refit in late 2379. (Star Trek: New Order) In 2380, Captain Lewis was forced to take the to stop a potential war between the Federation and Interstellar Concordium as the was undergoing refit at Mars. The was also relaunched after a refit under Captain Cortez's command. (Star Trek: Unity (fan film series)) In the same year, the [[UFS Arcadia|UFS Arcadia]] completed a refit to the prototype (Star Trek: Arcadia). The received a refit from Teketekon Station in 2382. ( : "The Deterioration", "Temporal Doom! Part I") Somewhere before 2383, many ships of the were refitted to freighter duty and their plasma torpedo launchers were replaced by missile launchers. In 2383, the first refit was made available to be undertaken on the existing two Valdore-type units, including the . Said refit added diplomatic capability, science facilities (like a subspace highway detector), as well as a quantum torpedo launcher and a heavy disruptor cannon. It also included another cloaking device module, the multi-adaptive shielding. ( ) In 2384, the underwent a refit to a frame. (Star Trek: Operation Beta Shield) The also changed class from an to frame. (Star Trek: Zealous) The finished its refit at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2385. (Star Trek: Artemis: "Shakedown") In 2386, the was refit at the Cestus Shipyards. (Star Trek Crusader; Star Trek: Generation Fleet) In the same year, the undertook a refit at the Aldebaran I Space Yards in order to get its maximum evacuation capacity increased to 4,000 to counter the Hydran . |Rator III Awaits}} As a part of the Space Control Ship Project, some starships were refit as space control ships in the late 24th century. (Star Trek: New Order) The was refit three times in its service, the latest being in 2388. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) 25th century refits The was refitted to counter the , who saw action on the Lyran theater. |A Knight without Armor}} Due to a shortage of hulls, the was refitted with parts salvaged from two BER warbirds and pressed back into service by 2410. |Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha}} Category:Technology